


Got You

by momogsanders



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform, USWNT, and for the preath goal, bc i felt like writing for christen’s 100th cap, i’m still yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogsanders/pseuds/momogsanders
Summary: What could have happened (in my head) after Christen Press’s 100 Cap Game.





	Got You

**Author's Note:**

> can we just wait a second and appreciate this amazing talented woman? we should forever support and love christen press both as a phenomenal soccer player AND as a person. she deserves the best. that is all :)

As Christen watched that ball fall into the goal, she felt many things: power, connection, pride, joy. As her teammates cheered and jumped and ran around her, she had so many happy thoughts that her mind felt like it was overflowing, and her stomach was turning with exitement. This was her moment.

And in the locker rooms the exitement was only heightened. A small space with over twenty athletes after a win - that’s a sight to behold already. But when one of those women has just assisted two goals and gotten her hundredth cap? That’s going to get crazy. Christen knew it.

She still couldn’t say she was expecting the stacks-on bear hug she got when she walked in, though. The whole team called up for this game was suddenly around her, on top of her, calling her name and chanting things and grinning and laughing. Before, she hadn’t really thought 100 caps was a big thing - yeah, she was going into a club with women like Hamm and Rampone, but for her, she didn’t think there’d be this much of a celebration.

Christen grinned from ear to ear. She didn’t catch herself doing that often anymore. She knew that if anything could cause such a smile on her face, it would be her teammates.

“You’re in, hon.” Tobin wrapped her arms steadily around Christen’s waist and pulled her close. Christen was still kind of reeling from the rush of the game and the celebration.

She knew what Tobin meant, of course. She was in the club. With Tobin and Alex and Kelley. She had achieved something she’d been working hard at for five years. Tobin knew that. In fact, Tobin was perhaps the only player who truly knew how hard she had pushed herself. How hard she had been on herself.

She let out a big breath over Tobin’s shoulder and laughed a little like she still couldn’t believe it. Tobin rubbed her back firmly, reassuring her that all this was real, and all this was for her. And Christen let out a sob.

Tobin just held her tighter. Christen hid her face in the shoulder of Tobin’s jersey. That was one of the only things she was sure she could still never do on front of anyone - cry. Well, anyone but her parens and sisters and Tobin.

“It’s okay, let it out, Chris,” Tobin hummed. Christen didn’t even know why she was crying herself; she was sure Tobin must have been clueless. But she kept doing it, and Tobin kept rubbing her back and holding her and just being there. And then she said, “I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this is gonna be crap i posted it from my phone bc i felt like writing in the car for some reason but thanks for reading!


End file.
